Where You're Going
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: I don’t want to know where you’re from Dillon. I just want to know where you’re going.” Her voice held a nicer quality than any he had heard in a long time. Summer X Dillon X Tengan 7 ONESHOT


Where you're Going

PG

Drabble

Summer X Dillon

Watching Dillon pace restlessly in his cell was something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Ever since Dillon had been placed in his holding cell he had been pacing as Ziggy watched his friend try and drill a hole into the floor with his constant movements. Their conversation was soft but not so soft the speakers couldn't pick it up.

"Dude! It's just a dream, why can't you let it go already?"

This was from Ziggy as he watched Dillon getting more and more exasperated, his pacing getting sharper.

"I can't let it go! I know her from somewhere, I've never seen her before in my life but I know her from somewhere!" Dillon snapped, finally stopping in his hectic pacing to face Ziggy who let out a snort.

"You don't even know who you are yet you know her from somewhere? Impossible dude, honestly have you seen her anywhere but your dreams?" the look Dillon shot him made him continue "Seriously think about it, could you honestly know her from somewhere, maybe it was a morphed version of someone you met on the outside?"

Dillon ran a hand through his hair in frustration before slamming it against the cell bars.

Summer turned down the audio as she continued to watch the two young men on the screen. Her hand instinctively going for the pocket watch that was hidden in her uniform's pocket.

It had significance to him, she was certain of that but he had yet to notice the fact it was missing, which made her wonder just how important the pocket watch was to him, what memories it really held, or if it was just a time piece passed down through his family.

Absentmindedly she started turning it over in her hands continuing to watch the conversation Dillon and Ziggy where having as she turned the audio back up on Cell Block C, Cell 47.

"Why is it so important?" Ziggy was now asking as Dillon gave up a futal search of their stripped bare cell.

"Because it's all I have left."

Dillon's reply was barely audible.

"Come again?" Ziggy asked, his accent coming through like true blood.

"Because it's all I have left of her." His voice held some strength this time, some conviction that whatever he had been looking for was important to him.

Summer watched in anticipation, praying for him to say the words she needed to hear to justify what she wanted to do.

"Left of who?" Ziggy asked, not noticing how that one innocent sentence changed Dillon's features immediately.

"Don't worry about it." He snapped before snapping the sheets back onto his bed and laying down on it, facing the upper bunk a somber look on his face crossed with a scowl.

Ziggy started to say something but closed his mouth as he realized Dillon had already shut his eyes and tuned him out.

Summer just shook her head before letting out a sigh of irritation, he had to prove her point before she could justify returning his watch. Running her hand over the pocket she rose from her station, motioning for a nearby cadet to take over her post.

Being roughly awoken and pulled from your cell at any hour of the night wasn't what Dillon had planned for. Two guards had come into the cell around midnight and dragged him from his bunk, cuffing him before leading him to an interrogation room.

After being forced into a chair a young woman in a Corinth military uniform and a bright yellow undershirt enter through a side door causing Dillon to sigh loudly.

"I've already told you people I don't know who I am or where I'm from. You can ask it a hundred and one different ways the answer is still going to be the same."

"I don't want to know where you're from Dillon. I just want to know where you're going." Her voice held a nicer quality than any he had heard in a long time. His eyes trailed her as she reached into her frontal pocket and pulled out an old watch before placing it on the table between them.

His eyes gave away the fact it was his, as did the fact he reached for it quickly.

"My name's Summer, we haven't been properly introduced."

With this statement she reached her hand across the table to him. When he didn't take it she retracted it.

The two sat in silence for a while prompting Summer to turn to leave.

"Dillon"

It was said barely above a whisper and with just the barest nod of his head.

It was a start.


End file.
